Que Hago Yo
by Minna-Daisuki
Summary: Han pasado 4 largos años y Sakura decide enviar la ultima carta. Ieran Li no deja viaajar a Syaoraan por un "capricho" pero una cancion demuestra que no es eso.


Este es mi primer one-shot de CCS así que espero que les guste

Disclaimer: Los personajes de CCS no son míos son de Clamp

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

**Que Hago Yo**

Habían pasado 4 años, 4 largos años en los que Syaoran lo había vuelto a Japón, después de que capturaron la carta El Vacio y esta se convirtiera en La Esperanza. Sakura y Syaoran se mandaban cartas y hablaban por teléfono casi a diario, pero eso ya no era suficiente para Sakura. Ella creía que Syaoran ya no la amaba y que solo contestaba sus cartas y hablaba con ella solo porque no quería herir sus sentimientos. Syaoran sentía lo mismo, pero el no podía desobedecer a su madre solo por un "capricho", como le llamaba ella. Sakura pensando que Syaoran ya no la amaba escribió, para ella, la ultima carta.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

Syaoran abría sus ojos pesadamente mientras que rayos del sol mañanero alumbraba su rostro ahora de 16 años, se dio la vuelta y se tapo con las cobijas, como solía hacerlo todos los días, cerro los ojos en un intento de volver a soñar con aquella mirada esmeralda que lo había cautivado, pero le fue imposible debido a que alguien estaba tocando su puerta.

Se levanto pesadamente de su cama y camino a la puerta, al abrirla encontró a Wei enfrente de el.

Que sucede Wei? – pregunto mientras se refregaba los ojos con su manos

Tiene una carta – alzo un sobre a la altura de la vista de Syaoran – de la señorita Kinomoto

Gracias – dijo antes de agarrar la carta y cerrar la puerta

Syaoran sostuvo la carta por varios minutos, no sabia porque pero algo le decía que esta carta contenía malas noticias. Abrió la carta y leyó su contenido lentamente, Syaoran sorprendido corrió hacia su computadora en busca de algo en Internet.

Aquí esta - exclamo cuando encontró lo que buscaba: una canción. Syaoran con gran pesar recordó lo que la carta le decía.

_Querido Syaoran:_

_Te comento que esta es mi ultima carta, debo decir que eh estado esperando 4 largos años tu regreso y aunque nos enviemos cartas y hablemos por teléfono, no es suficiente para mi. No se como explicar como me siento pero te dedico una canción. Que Hago Yo de Ha-Ash, escúchala, sabrás porque te la dedico._

_Con amor, Sakura_

Syaoran se coloco unos audífonos alrededor de sus orejas para escuchar mejor la canción, sin hacer ruido en la casa. Se sorprendió al escuchar la letra de la canción.

_Entraste como un rayo de luz_

_Como un aire encantador_

_Liberaste con tu hechizo_

_A mi recluso corazón_

_Tu dulzura corre por mis venas_

_Creí en tu intención_

_No pensé que fuese un engaño_

_Ni una mentira tu amor_

_Me dices que te esta llamando_

_Te vas sin un adiós_

_Se muy bien que harán tus brazos_

_Dime que hago yo_

_Que hago con mis labios_

_Si me ruegan tus besos_

_Que hago con mis manos_

_Cuando suplican tu regreso_

_Que hago con mis noches_

_Que hago con mis días_

_Que hago con tu esencia_

_Que se aferra a la mía_

_Hablamos solo cuando puedes_

_Te abrazo al esconder_

_Que no haría para tenerte a mi lado al amanecer_

_Mis amigos dicen que te olvide_

_Que antes de ti no era igual_

_Antes de ti mi vida no tenia sentido_

_Antes de ti no sabia amar_

_Que hago con mis labios_

_Si me ruegan tus besos_

_Que hago con mis manos_

_Cuando suplican tu regreso_

_Que hago con mis noches_

_Que hago con mis días_

_Que hago con tu esencia_

_Que se aferra a la mía_

_Dime que hago yo_

_Que hago con mis labios_

_Si me ruegan tus besos_

_Que hago con mis manos_

_Cuando suplican tu regreso_

_Que hago con mis noches_

_Que hago con mis días_

_Que hago con tu esencia_

_Que se aferra a la mía_

_Dime que hago yo_

_Que hago yo._

Entonces Syaoran comprendió, Sakura creía que había dejado de amar. Sin mas que pensar Syaoran tono una maleta y empaco. Esto ya no era un "caprichoso", la mujer que el amaba creía que la había dejado de amar, cuando el todo ese tiempo hasta soñaba con su mirada esmeralda. Iba a Japón para aclarar eso y ahí se iba a quedar, junto a su flor de cerezo.

Fin.

ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ

**El resto se lo dejo a su imaginación.**

**Bueno espero que les guste este One-Shot y dejen reviews (acepto comentarios constructivos, insultos, consejos y demas) pero no sean tan duros con los insultos. T.T**


End file.
